1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to handling mechanisms, and more particularly, to a handling mechanism used in a punching machine.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional punching machine employs a handling mechanism to convey workpieces. One conventional handling mechanism includes a mounting seat, a driving assembly mounted on the mounting seat, and a sliding member driven by the driving assembly. However, the sliding member is merely capable of sliding relative to the mounting seat along one direction. In order to convey workpieces along two perpendicular directions, a robot has to be employed to work with the punching machine. However, the robot has a complicated structure, and the cost of the robot is relatively high.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.